Kitsuki Remata
Kitsuki Remata was a magistrate of the Dragon Clan. Open Eye Dojo Remata was a notable student of the Open Eye Dojo, Way of the Ninja, p. 81 with an agile mind and excellent memory for detail. He would become an Emerald Magistrate. Secrets of the Crane, p. 75 Renowned Investigator Whenever an Imperial family member required a sensitive matter dealt with dignity and discretion, the prestigious Remata was the one they called upon. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 23 In 1158 Remata investigated the disappearence of the Steel Throne, but with no success. Secrets on the Wind - Part 3, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Yasuki Lineage In 1159 Four Winds, p. 36 Hantei Naseru enjoined Remata to investigate the mysterious lineage of Akodo Kaneka. Way of the Samurai, p. 96 After the Yasuki family succession came into question, as the nearest heir they could find was Daidoji Hachi, Remata was given a scroll by Miya Heikichi which revealed that Kaneka was more closely related to the Yasuki family line. Lobbyist (An Oni's Fury flavor) Miya Heikichi (A Perfect Cut flavor) It named the geisha Hatsuko as a daughter of the Yasuki family leadership. Complications, by Rich Wulf With the support of the Scorpion, Akodo Kaneka led an army to seize the Yasuki lands himself. The Crab were allowed to draw upon the resources of the land, while the Crane Yasuki were ordered to leave. Both Hachi and Remata suspected foul play regarding the discovery of Kaneka's lineage. Way of the Samurai p. 96 Evidence Remata had visited Kyuden Miya to check the scroll, but Miya Heikichi informed him they had been requested by Ikoma Fudai for storage in the damaged archives of the Ikoma family. Remata finally found evidences of the forgery, and the presumed Yasuki lineage of Hatsuko was no true. She was, in fact, purchased by the Shosuro from the Nanbu, a small vassal family of the Soshi. He and Kaneka suspected Miya archivist Miya Ippei had forged the documents, but he was found dead from a Liquid Void overdose before he could reveal the truth. Right of Honor, Strength of Steel, by Rich Wulf Allegiance to the Shogun Remata knew that only one man had been capable of such flawless deception, Hantei Naseru, so he turned against the Anvil and vowed to reveal his duplicity. Calling upon an obscure reference in the Book of Sun Tao, Kaneka declared himself Shogun. Four Winds, p. 45 Remata shattered his blade upon the floor in front of Kaneka, swearing fealty to the Shogun. Investigation in Hare lands Remata also investigated several strange events happened in Hare lands. Investigation (Gold flavor) Kitsuki Remata (An Oni's Fury flavor) Usagi Ozaki would give his help to the Kitsuki. Usagi Ozaki (An Oni's Fury flavor) It was a message written in blood. Occult Murders (Gold flavor) It was not known what happened. Hachi's Karo Remata was the karo of the Emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi, overseeing the Castle of the Emerald Champion's daily affairs. After the Fall of Otosan Uchi new defensive estructures were added to the castle, and during the works items turned up missing, strange noises erupted in the dead of night, and nightmares were rampant. Remata recalled a group of samurai, who discovered the grave of a caretaker, Tokutomi, had been disturbed by the works. The group appeased the ghost. Secrets of the Crane, pp. 75-76 See also * Kitsuki Remata/Meta External Links * Kitsuki Remata (An Oni's Fury) Category:Dragon Clan Members Category:Emerald Magistrates